(not applicable)
(not applicable)
(not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety glass construction for security motor vehicles according to the preamble of the first patent claim, which security motor vehicles exhibit an armored disk wherein the body parts of the armored disk are lined with bulletproof mats or other bulletproof materials in the direction of the passenger space.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Numerous solutions are known for the construction of safety panes for motor vehicles, wherein in most cases several compound glass panes are composed of tampered safety glass panes, wherein intermediate spaces filled with foils or fluids are furnished between the compound glass panes and wherein one or several layers can comprise polycarbonate glass (German printed patent document DE 4336321 A1, German printed patent document DE 19548338 A1, European patent document EP 302959 A1). A bulletproof glass pane in the step glass construction is described in the German printed patent document DE 3639781 C1, wherein the bulletproof glass pane is inclined at its upper edge in the direction to the motor vehicle inner space and wherein the thereby formed wedge gap is covered with an armored plate disposed in the inner space. The armored plate is here not attached to the armored glass pane. The support and guiding of the bulletproof glass pane forms a frame profile, wherein the frame profile delimits the bulletproof glass panes from above, from the front, and from the rear and is formed as a complex construction part. The frame profile exhibits a supplementing profile, wherein the supplementing profile has an essentially U-shaped cross-section and surrounds the edge of the bulletproof glass pane.
A window pane made of armored glass for motor vehicles is described in the German printed patent document DE 4142416 A1, wherein the window pane carries an armored element in the form of an angle running along the edge in the edge region. The angle thereby borders at a projection of the pane directed in the direction toward the outer side of the vehicle with an arm resting at the front side face of the pane and the other angle lies at the inside of the vehicle. The two constructions exhibit a high constructive building, because these U-shaped or angle shaped profiles have to follow exactly to the curved course of the front face of the armored pane. Furthermore it is in both cases necessary to lead the bombardment safe material over the edge region of the safety glass, in order to prevent, even under a speed angle, impacting projectiles from penetrating into the interior space of the vehicle, wherein the bombardment safe material is furnished in the interior space of the vehicle.
There are furthermore solutions known, which concern a lining of the body parts and their hollow spaces with the bombardment safe material. A solution relative to bombardment safe mats, in particular for the covering of vehicle walls, is described in the German printed patent document DE 19543127 A1, wherein the bombardment safe mats comprise several plastic fabric layers connected to each other.
Also hollow spaces with a flexible profile out of bombardment safe material, wherein the profile is adapted to the dimensions of the hollow spaces, are furnished according to the German printed patent document DE 1960192 C1. A basic problem comprises here that in particular the edge region of the outer pane is unprotected up to the edge region of the following safety pane packet. Therefore the bombardment safe material in the passenger space has to be lead over the region of the safety disk packet, in order to assure the required security. For this purpose a motor vehicle with an armored pane is described in the German printed patent document G 9205520.6 U1, wherein an overlapping armored gap covering is furnished for the protection of the interior space in that region, where the bulletproof glass pane exhibits a decreased thickness. However, the stepping in area of the vehicle is reduced thereby and thus the stepping in into the vehicle is interfered with. Furthermore this requires a very high cost expenditure during the production of the form parts out of the bombardment safe material, because the tools have to be formed with a relatively large size.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a bombardment safe glass construction for security motor vehicles, which assures the bombardment safety in the edge region of the outer glass, wherein the bombardment safe material of the passenger space is not led out up to the bulletproof pane packet and thus an interference of the stepping in is avoided and at the same time the costs for the production of the bulletproof panes and the bombardment safe linings are decreased.
This object of the present invention is resolved with the features of the first patent claim and with the further features in the sub claims of claim one. Here the outer pane is armored in a conventional way with at least one pane made out of bulletproof glass or a pane packet of at least two compound panes made out of bulletproof glass.
A flat strip made out of a bombardment safe material is disposed according to the present invention in the outer pane and the pane of bulletproof glass or, respectively, the pane packet and/or at least one pane of the pane packet, wherein the flat strip overlaps the region in the edge region of the pane of bulletproof glass or, respectively, the edge region of the packet of panes up to the bombardment safe mats or the bombardment safe material of the vehicle body parts joining to the packet of panes. Preferably a steel lining, for example, made out of armored steel, bombardment inhibiting ceramics or another bombardment inhibiting material is preferably selected as a strip material.
In all, to prevent the armoring from becoming visible from the outside, the strip can be covered by a coating applied from the inner side onto the outer pane.
The outer disk can comprise either a safety glass (bulletproof glass) or also an original ESG-glass.
The invention is explained in more detail by way of embodiments and associated drawings.
There is shown in:
FIG. 1: a bombardment safe strip between the outer glass and the packet of panes
FIG. 2: a bombardment safe strip between two panes of the packet of panes
FIG. 3a: a strip, simply bent in a direction toward the bombardment safe mats
FIG. 3b: Z-shaped bent strip in a direction toward the bombardment safe mats